L'amour d'un père
by YaOii Star
Summary: Comment va se terminer une histoire d'amour père / fils. C'est ce que vont vivre Minato et Naruto. JE SUIS NULLE EN RÉSUMÉ POUR CEUX QUI SAVENT PAS QUI EST LE PÈRE DE NARUTO SPOILERS
1. Attirances

**Attirances**

**-**Papa ?

-Oui ?

Minato se retourna vers son fils pour s'en détourner aussitôt. Naruto sortait de la douche et n'avait sur lui qu'une serviette attaché de manière à laisser entrevoir une de ses jambes. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon surexcité de 13 ans qu'il était avant, non. Il avait grandi ( il avait 16 ans ) et on pouvait dire qu'il était vraiment bien bâti . Ses bras montraient le résultat de plusieurs heures d'entraînement, ses jambes athlétiques et des abdos comme taillés dans le roc. Dans son dos était tatoué un renard à 9 queues. Son visage équivalait à une oeuvre d'art : des yeux bleux tel un océan sans fond, un nez parfait, une peau halée magnifique, des lèvres rosées et des cheveux d'or. Il avait 3 cicatrices sur chacune des joues. Il avait les oreilles percées tout comme sa langue et l'arcade sourcilière. Minato lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau sauf qu'il portait les cheveux longs en queue de cheval et qu'il n'avait pas de cicatrices. Donc ce merveilleux tableau apparaissait à notre Yodaime plus des gouttes d'eau perlant sur ce corps de Dieu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soiiiii!!

Naruto avait couru vers son père et avait trébucher se retrouvant à califourchon sur ce dernier tout en renversant le fauteuil. Il se redressa aussitôt.

-Gomene !

-C'est... c'est pas grave. Euh... je vais prendre une douche.

-Hai !

Dans la salle de bains

-Naruto ?

-Oui c'est moi. J'ai oublié ma montre je la cherche.

-OK.

POV NARUTO

Ma montre est dans la douche, kuso. Je la lui demande ou j'attends ? Je vais attendre. ( Se tourne vers la douche ). Aimer son père, c'est vraiment du jamais vu. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêté tout à l'heure. Fallait vraiment que ça arrive qu'à moi.

-Naruto, tu l'as trouvé ?

-Euh... c'est que...

-Tu l'as mis sur le rebord de la douche, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Ben fallait le dire !!

Il prend la montre et quand je pars la chercher je glisse et atterrit dans ses bras.

-Décidément aujourd'hui, c'est pas ton jour.

Je lève la tête, ça y est, c'est mon moment. Je peux plus résister à l'envie de l'embrasser... et je le fait.

FIN POV


	2. Verdict

**Verdict**

Naruto se détacha de son père.

-Gomen.

Il ne répondit rien, il referma juste la vitre de la douche. Il la réouvrit, offrant quelques espoirs à son fils qui s'évaporèrent lorsqu'il lui tendit sa montre et qu'il referma la porte.

POV NARUTO

Mais qu'est-ce que je croyais ? C'est mon père ! Peut importe à quel point il peut vouloir me faire plaisir, il a ses limites. Il sort de la douche, il s'habille, il traîne dans sa chambre. Il descend et va dans la cuisine sans un regard pour moi ( je suis au salon ). Merde !

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Sa voix a changé. Ce n'est plus la voix joyeuse et affectueuse qu'il a d'habitude. Elle est froide et distante.

-J'ai pas faim.

-Hnn.

J'aime pas quand mon père dit '' hnn ''. La plupart du temps, ça veut dire je m'en fous je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

-Tu comptes être distant encore longtemps ?

-...

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Je me suis excummm

Minato venait d'embrasser Naruto.

-Ce qui va pas c'est pas que je veux pas de toi c'est que je suis ton père.

-Papa,je

-Excuse-moi Naru, mais quand ta mère est morte, je lui ai promis de te protéger et de ne pas te tenir vigueur de sa mort mais de t'aimer... tel qu'un père le doit.

-Mais je t'aime, tu m'aimes alors tout va bien. Si t'étais pas mon père, même si t'es plus vieux que moi, on serait ensemble.

-BEN JUSTEMENT ! JE SUIS TON PÈRE !

-Dis-le moi.

-Quoi ?

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes

-Naru...

-DIS-LE !!

-D'accord... Je t'aime.

-Alors pourquoi

-Va te coucher.

-Mais

-Ne me fait pas me répéter.

-Oyasumi.

-Oyasumi.

Naruto montait les marches, quand soudainement Naruto se retourna et couru vers son père pour l'embrasser en glissant sa main sous son t-shirt ( il sont tous les deux en boxer et en t-shirt ).

-Hm...Naruto, on ne peut pas...

-Mais on veut. Ne me fait pas croire que tu ne veux pas...

Pour toute réponse, Minato repris possession des lèvres de son fils...


	3. Un papa très sur

**/!\ LEMON /!\**

**Un papa au citron**

Minato descendit dans le cou de Naruto, lui mordillant la carotide. Naruto commençait à haleter car c'était un de ses points sensibles et Minato le remarqua et s'attarda à cet endroit. Il prit ensuite Naruto tel une mariée et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Il le posa sur le lit et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Naruto lui retira son haut et il fit de même avant de poser des baisers papillons sur le torse du jeune. Il lécha et titilla les morceaux de chairs roses durcis par le plaisir. Les halètements se transformèrent en gémissements que Naruto essayait de dissimuler. Ses joues étaient rosies et ses yeux embués tendit que son père retraçaient ses abdominaux de sa langue.

Arrivé à l'élastique du boxer, Minato se redressa pour embrasser Naruto et se dernier en profita pour prendre le contrôle se retrouvant ainsi à califourchon sur son père. Il lui fit connaître le bien-être qu'il avait eu et s'amusa du visage excité de son père et de ses grognements tentant de cacher ses gémissements.

Il arriva enfin au boxer et joua à frôler la fine séparation provoquant des grognements d'impatience chez son père. Il finit par enlever le sous-vêtements avec ses dents dévoilant ainsi l'objet de tous les désirs. Il souffla dessus occasionnant ainsi des frissons de plaisirs à son parent. Plus rien ne comptait à présent, il n'y avait qu'eux et leur amour impossible. Naruto commença à lécher le tronc du sexe brûlant avant de laper le gland pour finalement prendre le tout en bouche.

À ce moment, Minato ne put réprimer un intense cri de désir. Naruto démarra par de lents vas-et-viens avant d'augmenter la vitesse à un rythme plus régulier.

-Ah... Naru...to...

Naruto accéléra et son père éjacula dans sa bouche. Il avala la semence et quand son père eu repris son souffle, il reprit le rôle du dominant. Minato alla directement à lui faire une fellation pour qu'il éprouve du plaisir au moment de le préparer. Il lui présenta trois doigts que Naruto lécha avidement. Minato introduit un doigt en lui amenant un cri mélangeant douleur et plaisir. Il fit quelques vas-et-viens avant de reproduire le processus avec le deuxième et le troisième doigt.

-Prends... Prends-moi.

Minato prit donc les jambes de son enfant et les positionna sur ses épaules. Il le pénétra tout doucement au gré des réactions de son fils. Il le laissa s'habituer à sa présence avant d'effectuer des allées-et-venues. Il commença doucement avant que les coups ne deviennent plus violents et allant jusqu'à buter la prostate du jeune homme. Naruto, très sensible à ce point là aussi. Ses gémissements et ses halètements se faisaient de moins en moins espacés.

Ils finirent par éjaculer en même temps dans un dernier cri. Minato se retira de Naruto avant de prononcer ces mots... :

-Je t'aime Naru...

-Moi aussi...

... et ils s'endormirent doucement, épuisés par tant d'efforts.


	4. Le réveil

**GOMEN !!!! mon ordi est tombé en panne et le skool nous a donné trop de travail !!!! SUMIMASEN !!!!!**

**Le réveil**

POV Minato

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Je me sens bien mais malheureusement, ça ne dure pas longtemps. Dès que j'ouvre les paupières, mon rêve se brise en milles morceaux. Moi et Naruto sommes dans son lit, allongés... nus.

Je n'en reviens pas. J'aurais dû lui résister. J'aurais dû l'arrêter. Naruto se réveille doucement et je laisse couler silencieusement des larmes en regardant ce jeune homme s'éveiller.

FIN POV

POV Naruto

Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. La première image qui m'apparaît c'est mon père versant des larmes. Je ne regrette pourtant pas ce qui s'est passé. Je m'échappe des couvertures et prends mon père dans mes bras. Je sens ses larmes se perdrent dans le creux de mon cou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

- Chuuuut... ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne.

- NON !!! Je suis ton père, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça !!!! Tu... ce n'est pas ta faute... tout est de ma faute.

- À ce moment, je me sens tellement impuissant. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est le regarder se lever et sortir de ma chambre avec ses affaires...

**1 semaine plus tard**

Mon père ne m'a toujours pas reparler depuis cette nuit. Il n'a fait que m'éviter et à chaque fois que je reviens à la maison, il est toujours enfermeé dans sa chambre, me laissant une note sur le frigo. Je me sens seul. J'aimerais le revoir mais à'a l'air impossible. Je monte dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs. Je croise mon père allant au toilettes. Il a le teint pâle, les yeux cerné me salut et passe son chemin.

- Papa, tout est de ma faute et je sais que tu ne le dis pas parce que tu ne veux pas me blesser, alors s'il te plaît pardonne-moi et reparle-moi. Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça. Je

- Tais-toi. Tu sais que je suis responsable de t'avoir laissé faire . Je ne veut pas en reparler.

Et il s,en va sans me laisser le temps de répliquer.

FIN POV


	5. Je t'ai aimé, j'ai dû te quitter

**Je t'ai aimé, j'ai dû te quitter**

POV Minato

Naruto est à l'école. Je m'apprête à faire quelque chose d'impensable mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Je ne peux plus continuer avec ce poids sur la conscience. En plus, je pourris la vie de mon fils qui est pourtant tout pour moi. Alors si je disparaissais, peut-être qu'il irait mieux. Il rentre bientôt, je ferais bien de m'y mettre.

FIN POV

POV Naruto

Je cours chez moi. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il va pleuvoir. Le tonnere est arrivé avant la pluie dans ce ciel gris. Je cours le plus vite que je peux. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je saches pourquoi. Il se met soudain à pleuvoir. J'y suis presque, j'apperçois ma maison.

FIN POV

POV Minato

J'enfonces la lame lentement en moi. La délivrance est douloureuse, mais je tiens le coup. je m'enffondre sur le sol. Je me sens soudain libre. Je me sens partir...

FIN POV

POV Naruto

J'entends le bruit d'un poids s'effondrant sur le sol. Le bruit vient de la chambre de mon père. Je m'y précipite. J'y découvre mon père dans une marre de sang qui s'aggrandit aà vue d'oeil.

FIN POV

Naruto se mit à crier et se jeta sur son père.

- POURQUOI !!!! POURQUOI !!!

Minato rassembla les dernières forces qu'il lui restait pour lui sourire et dire :

- Je suis heureux que ton visage sois le dernier que j'ai vu.

Et il lâcha son dernier soupir.

Naruto appela une ambulance et sanglota sur le corps de son père jusqu'à leur arrivée. On ne put que constater sa mort. Quand Naruto se retrouva seul chez lui à attendre ses amis qui venaient le soutenir, il trouva une lettre à la place de l'habituel note d'informations. Il y était écrit :

Naruto,

Je suis désolé de te laisser ainsi mais je ne pouvais plus continuer à te côtoyer en faisant semblant d'ignorer ton existance mais je ne pouvais pas te parler sans avoir l'impression d'avoir trahi ta mère. J'espère que le Bon Dieu me pardonnera mes péchés et qu'on pourra se retrouver au Paradis. Je vais retrouver ta mère, l'amour de ma vie et nous savons que notre amour était impossible. Je te demandes juste de vivre ta vie pleinement et de trouver la vrai personne qui t'étais destinée. J'espère que tu me pardonneras mon égoisme mais je crois que c'était mieux pour nous deux car ainsi je viens de t'enlever les chaînes qui te retenaient à moi qui te rejetais pourtant. Je t'ai sincèrement aimé mais j'ai dû te quitter.

Au revoir, Naruto.

Ton père, Minato Namikaze.

x

xo

xox

xoxo

xoxox


End file.
